1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, a navigation information providing server, and a navigation server for detecting a position of a movable body to perform navigation, and more specifically relates to a technical field of a navigation system, a navigation information providing server, and a navigation server for wirelessly connecting to the Internet to perform navigation, employing map data distributed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a navigation system performing navigation of a vehicle by employing map data has been widely used. In a navigation system like this, navigation is achieved by carrying a GPS (Global Positioning System) to acquire positional data of a movable body and collating them with map data read from a recording medium to operate various applications such as a route search by software.
On the other hand, as a communication device of a movable body, a movable body terminal employing wireless communication such as a portable telephone has diffused rapidly. Recently, this type of movable body terminal can perform not only general communication but also various data transmission/reception by connection to the Internet. Accordingly, when this type of wireless communication function is added to a navigation apparatus described above, for example, it becomes possible to hold map data on the Internet and to download them. In this type of navigation system, since it is not necessary to employ a recording medium on which map data are recorded, the system is convenient for users.
However, adding the wireless communication function for downloading map data to a conventional navigation apparatus causes an increase of the cost of the entire apparatus drastically. Compared with the case wherein map data are provided through a recording medium, it becomes necessary to construct a charging system or the like for the time of downloading map data through the Internet, causing complexity in a system structure.
The present invention was developed considering this type of problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a navigation system, a navigation information providing server, and a navigation server in which a system and a server for charging can be constructed reasonably without increasing the cost of the device drastically, employing a wireless communication device in the navigation system.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system for providing data from a server to a navigation terminal via a network in accordance with the present invention. The navigation system is provided with: the navigation terminal comprising a .wireless communication device connected to the network by wireless communication to send and receive data; a present position detection device for detecting a present position of a movable body; and an instruction device for instructing a predetermined navigation function; a navigation server for acquiring positional data corresponding to the detected present position via the network, discriminating map data to be a distribution object to the navigation terminal based on the positional data, and generating navigation information based on the instructed navigation function to provide it to the navigation terminal; and a map search server having a.memory device for accumulating map data and reading the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the memory device to distribute it to the navigation terminal via the network.
According to the navigation system of the present invention, when the present position detection device of the navigation terminal detects a present position of a movable body, the wireless communication device of the navigation terminal sends the detected present position to the network by wireless communication. Then, when the instruction device of the navigation terminal instructs a predetermined navigation function, the wireless communication device sends the instruction of the predetermined navigation function to the network by wireless communication. On the other hand, the navigation server acquires positional data corresponding to the detected present position via the network. Then, the navigation server discriminates map data to be a distribution object to the navigation terminal based on the positional data. Further, the navigation server generates navigation information based on the instructed navigation function and provides it to the navigation terminal. Then, the map search server reads the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the memory device and distributes it to the navigation terminal via the network. Accordingly, the navigation information and the map data are received by the wireless communication device of the navigation terminal from the network by wireless communication.
Therefore, it is not necessary for the navigation terminal to have an application generating navigation information and map data. As a result, the structure is simple, and a cost reduction of the apparatus is possible.
In one aspect of the navigation system, a gateway apparatus is provided between the wireless communication device and the network. The gateway apparatus controls mutual data communication. Then, charging information for the navigation terminal is generated according to a condition of data communication that the gateway apparatus controls.
Therefore, since data communication between the wireless communication device of the navigation terminal and the navigation server, or between the wireless communication device and the map search server is controlled by the gateway apparatus so as to utilize the gateway apparatus for charging the data terminal, charging system in the navigation system constructed over the network can be simplified.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation server discriminates map data of a predetermined area of a point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object.
Therefore, since the map data regarding a peripheral part of the positional data necessary for navigation on a map is distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server generates navigation information, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation server provides a route search function searching an optimum route heading for a destination from the present position when a route search is instructed by the navigation terminal.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation server discriminates the map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object when providing the route search function.
Therefore, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by :the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation system, regarding the map data an entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks, and the map data have a data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble.
Therefore, since the entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks and the map data have the data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble, it is possible to select map data of plural blocks superimposed in a predetermined area and easily discriminate map data of the distribution object.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the map data are stratified into a plurality of levels having different block sizes according to a degree of scaling down, the degree of scaling down of the map data to be the distribution object is changed according to a condition, and map data of a different hierarchy is distributed to the navigation terminal.
Therefore, since a plurality of levels of blocks constructing map data are prepared according to the degree of scaling down, the wide area map data and detailed map data can be selectively utilized according to the transmission data amount and drawing quality at the time of distribution of the map data.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation terminal functions as a movable body telephone unit connectable to a telephone line via a movable communications network.
Therefore, since the navigation terminal as the movable body telephone unit is connected to the movable communications network so that the above described navigation information is provided to a user, the user can make use of it with a sense that a navigation function is added to a portable phone.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation terminal further comprises a nonvolatile memory device in which map data received from the map search server are stored.
Therefore, since the navigation terminal has the nonvolatile memory device such as the hard disk and the distributed map data are stored in the memory device, map data which have been stored once in the memory device can be utilized again later on. As a result, the navigation can be performed reasonably.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the map data which have been already stored in the nonvolatile memory device are not distributed from the map search server to the navigation terminal.
Therefore, since only the map data which have not been stored are distributed referring to a storing condition of the memory device of the navigation terminal, useless transmission is not performed, and an advantage arises for a user in a field of charge mainly and in a field of speedy information update.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation information providing server for providing information including map data to a navigation terminal via a network in accordance with the present invention. The navigation information providing server is provided with: a generating device for generating navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network; a providing device for providing the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal; an acquiring device for acquiring positional data corresponding to a present position of a movable body from the navigation terminal via the network; a discriminating device for discriminating map data of a predetermined area of a point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object; a map memory device for accumulating map data; a reading device for reading the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the map memory device; and a distributing device for distributing the read map data to the navigation terminal via the network.
According to the navigation information providing server of the present invention, the generating device generates the navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network. Then, the providing device provides the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal. Further, when the acquiring device acquires positional data corresponding to the present position of the movable body from the navigation terminal via the network, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area of the point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as the distribution object. After that, the reading device reads the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the map memory device accumulating the map data. Then, the distributing device distributes the read map data to the navigation terminal via the network.
Therefore, since the map data regarding a peripheral part of the positional data necessary for navigation on a map is distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server generates navigation information, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In one aspect of the navigation information providing server, a management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal is stored in a table memory device. Then, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory device.
Therefore, since the map data already distributed is not distributed to the navigation terminal again, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, when the present position of the movable body acquired via the network indicates that the movable body has approached the outer periphery of a predetermined area in which the movable body is included merely by a predetermined distance, the discriminating device discriminates the map data to be distributed next as the distribution object.
Therefore, it is possible to prevent a situation where the distribution of map data is delayed and drawing in a display section of the navigation terminal is hindered.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, a route searching device searches an optimum route heading for a destination from the present position of the movable body acquired via the network when a route search is instructed by the navigation terminal. Then, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal. Further, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, the discriminating device discriminates wide area map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object initially, and then enlarged narrow area of map data of the predetermined area as the distribution object according to advance condition of the movable body.
Therefore, the movable body changes its route or the like, useless data transmission can be prevented.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, the discriminating device discriminates wide area map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object, and enlarged narrow area of map data of the intersection and the vicinity of it as the distribution object if the present position of the movable body acquired via the network is a position corresponding to the intersection and the vicinity of it.
Therefore, the movable body changes its route or the like, useless data transmission can be prevented.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, if the searched optimum route includes a place where radio waves do not reach, the distributing device distributes the map data corresponding to the place and the vicinity of it to the navigation terminal via the network in advance that the movable body approaches the place and the vicinity of it.
Therefore, when the movable body moves to a place where radio waves of a base station reach, distribution of map data is resumed, whereby navigation can be implemented continuously.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, regarding the map data an entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks, and the map data have a data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble.
Therefore, since the entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks and the map data have the data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble, it is possible to select map data of plural blocks superimposed in a predetermined area and easily discriminate map data of the distribution object.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation information providing server for providing information including map data to a navigation terminal having a nonvolatile memory device for storing the map data acquired from the navigation information providing server via a network in accordance with the present invention. The navigation information providing server is provided with: a generating device for generating navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network; a providing device for providing the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal; an acquiring device for acquiring positional data corresponding to a present position of a movable body from the navigation terminal via the network; a discriminating device for discriminating map data of a predetermined area of a point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object; a map memory device for accumulating map data; a reading device for reading the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the map memory device; a distributing device for distributing the read map data to the navigation terminal via the network; and a table memory device for storing a management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal. Further, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as.the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory table device.
According to the navigation information providing server, the generating device generates navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network. Then, the providing device provides the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal. Further, when the acquiring device acquires positional data corresponding to the present position of the movable body from the navigation terminal via the network, the discriminating device discriminates map data of the predetermined area of the point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as the distribution object. After that, the reading device reads the map data discriminated as the distribution object from the map memory device accumulating the map data. Then, the distributing device distributes the read map data to the navigation terminal via the network. Moreover, the management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal is stored in the table memory device. Then, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory table device.
Therefore, since the map data regarding a peripheral part of the positional data necessary for navigation on a map is distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server generates navigation information, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge. Further, since the map data already distributed is not distributed to the navigation terminal again, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted; As a result; an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In one aspect of the navigation information providing server, a time stamp is added to the map data, and the discriminating device discriminates the distributed map data as the distribution object if the time stamp is different even in the same map data.
Therefore, it becomes possible to deal with a case where the map data are updated due to a new construction of a road, a new establishment of a point, and the like.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, a route searching device for searching an optimum route heading for a destination from the present position of the movable body acquired via the network when a route search is instructed by the navigation terminal. Further, wherein the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory table.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal. Further, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, the management table further includes information about the map data stored in the nonvolatile memory device of the navigation terminal.
Therefore, for example, the user can download the travel history information from the navigation information providing server and can record it. Further, the user can delete map data of an area where travel frequency is low in accordance with the travel history information.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, the management table further includes information about search history information showing history regarding a search condition of a place included in the searched optimum route by the route searching device, and the providing device further provides advertisement information related to the place as the navigation information.
Therefore, if the user frequently searches a specific place such as an amusement park, it is possible to provide useful information to the user.
In another aspect of the navigation information providing server, regarding the map data an entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks, and the map data have a data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble.
Therefore, since the entire map is divided into mesh-like blocks and the map data have the data structure in which map data of the respective blocks assemble, it is possible to select map data of plural blocks superimposed in a predetermined area and easily discriminate map data of the distribution object.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation server for providing navigation information to a navigation terminal via a network with which a map search server having a map memory device for accumulating map data is connected. The navigation server:.Is provided with: a generating device for generating navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network; a providing device for providing the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal; an acquiring device for acquiring positional data corresponding to a present position of a movable body from the navigation terminal via the network; and a discriminating device for discriminating map data of a predetermined area of a point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object by the map search server.
According to the navigation server, the generating device generats navigation information based on the navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network. Then, the providing device provides the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal. Further, the acquiring device acquires the positional data corresponding to the present position of the movable body from the navigation terminal via the network. Then, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area of the point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object by the map search server.
Therefore, since the map data regarding a peripheral part of the positional data necessary for navigation on a map is distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server generates navigation information, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation server, a management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal is stored in a table memory device. Then, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory table.
Therefore, it is possible to prevent a situation where the distribution of map data is delayed and drawing in a display section of the navigation terminal is hindered.
In another aspect of the navigation server, when the present position of the movable body acquired via the network indicates that the movable body has approached the outer periphery of a predetermined area in which the movable body is included merely by a predetermined distance, the discriminating device discriminates the map data to be distributed next as the distribution object.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal. Further, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation server, a route searching device searches an optimum route heading for a destination from the present position of the movable body received via the network when a route search is instructed by the navigation terminal. Further, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory device.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal. Further, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation server, the discriminating device discriminates wide area map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object initially, and then enlarged narrow area of map data of the predetermined area as the distribution object according to advance condition of the movable body.
Therefore, the movable body changes its route or the like, useless data transmission can be prevented.
In another aspect of the navigation server according to claim 28, wherein the discriminating device discriminates-wide area map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route as the distribution object, and enlarged narrow area of map data of the intersection and the vicinity of it as the distribution object if the present position of the movable body acquired via the network is a position corresponding to the intersection and the vicinity of it.
Therefore, the movable body changes its route or the like, useless data transmission can be prevented.
In another aspect of the navigation server, if the searched optimum route includes a place where radio waves do not reach, the distributing device distributes the map data.corresponding to the place and the vicinity of it to the navigation terminal via the network in advance that the movable body approaches the place and the vicinity of it.
Therefore, when the movable body moves to a place where radio waves of a base station reach, distribution of map data is resumed, whereby navigation can be implemented continuously.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation server for providing navigation information to a navigation terminal having a nonvolatile memory device in which the map data acquired from a map search server via a network. The navigation server is provided with: a generating device for generating navigation information based on navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network; a providing device for providing the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal; an acquiring device for acquiring positional data corresponding to a present position of a movable body from the navigation terminal via the network; a discriminating device for discriminating map data of a predetermined area of a point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as a distribution object by the map search server; and a table memory device for storing a management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal. Further, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory device.
According to the navigation server, the generating device generates the navigation information based on the navigation function instructed by the navigation terminal via the network. Then, the providing device provides the generated navigation information to the navigation terminal. Further, when the acquiring device acquires the positional data corresponding to the present position of the movable body from the navigation terminal via the network, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area of the point and the vicinity of it corresponding to the acquired positional data as the distribution object by the map search server. Moreover, a management table including information about the map data distributed to the navigation terminal is stored in the table memory device. Then, the discriminating device discriminates map data except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory device.
Therefore, since the map data regarding a peripheral part of the positional data necessary for navigation on a map is distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server generates navigation information, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge. Further, since the map data already distributed is not distributed to the navigation terminal again, the data size at the time of distribution can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In one aspect of the navigation server, a time stamp is added to the map data, and the discriminating device discriminates the distributed map data as the distribution object if the time stamp is different even in the same map data.
Therefore, it becomes possible to deal with a case where the map data are updated due to a new construction of a road, a new establishment of a point, and the like.
In another aspect of the navigation server, a route searching device searches an optimum route heading for a destination from the present position of the movable body acquired via the network when a route search is instructed by the navigation terminal. Then, the discriminating device discriminates the map data of the predetermined area along the searched optimum route except the distributed map data as the distribution object with reference to the management table stored in the table memory device.
Therefore, since the navigation server searches the optimum route when the instruction of the route search is outputted from the navigation terminal, the route that a user should take can be grasped without complex calculation in the navigation terminal. Further, since map data along the optimum route are selectively distributed to the navigation terminal when the navigation server searches the optimum route, the data size of the time of distribution accompanied by the route search can be restricted. As a result, an advantage arises for a user in both fields of communication speed and charge.
In another aspect of the navigation server, the management table further includes information about the map data stored in the nonvolatile memory device of the navigation terminal.
Therefore, for example, the user can download the travel history information from the navigation information providing server and can record it. Further, the user can delete map data of an area where travel frequency is low in accordance with the travel history information.
In another aspect of the navigation server, the management table further includes information about search history information showing history regarding a search condition of a place included in the searched optimum route by the route searching device, and the providing device further provides advertisement information related to the place as the navigation information.
Therefore, if the user frequently searches a specific place such as an amusement park, it is possible to provide useful information to the user.